Light from Darkness
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: There was an unfortunate side effect to Metatron's spell – the cage's lock was weakened temporarily and Lucifer manages to escape. He learns of Metatron's betrayal and is determined to restore order, but without his power at full strength, he is facing an uphill battle. He reluctantly turns to the Winchesters for support. Not slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Light from Darkness

**Summary**

There was an unfortunate side effect to Metatron's spell – the cage's lock was weakened temporarily and Lucifer manages to escape. He learns of Metatron's betrayal and is determined to restore order, but without his power at full strength, he is facing an uphill battle. He reluctantly turns to the Winchesters for support.

.

**Prologue: Freedom**

He had been granted freedom for a period of time – much shorter than what he would've liked. He accomplished a fair bit during his temporary freedom; released the four horsemen into the world, was responsible for a large number of deaths, killed a fellow arch-angel and almost brought on the end of the world. Unfortunately, he failed. His lack of knowledge about human willpower led to his downfall and he found himself back in the cage again.

This time wasn't alone. Michael, his rival, was there with him, as sour faced as always. It was harder for Michael to adapt to his new found surroundings – darkness didn't suit him. No, he preferred to sit on a golden throne basking in white light surrounded by his loyalists. This was a different landscape for him. The cage was a dungeon with a tightly sealed lock. The lock could not be broken by simply breaking the seals; there were no more seals to break. If there was another method to break the seals, Lucifer didn't know. Only God could free them now but He was absent.

But Michael wasn't his only company. There was a human boy there, his name was Adam. Adam Winchester, half-brother of the infamous Sam and Dean. He had served as Michael's vessel willingly, but all that meant nothing down here in the cage. Michael didn't abuse Adam – he had promised to keep Adam safe – he focused his anger on Lucifer instead, it was Lucifer's fault after all. He should've had more control over his human.

Lucifer was used to pain. Michael attacked him frequently, sometimes so viciously Lucifer found himself missing limbs often, but this was Hell and torture was never ending. Every time he lost a limb, he grew another one only for the cycle to repeat again. How many centuries would he have to endure this torment?

He missed Sam Winchester. Yes, Sam had thrown him back into the cage, but they were similar. Both younger brothers. Both had issues with their fathers. Both seemed to be drawn to the darker side of life. He could relate to Sam. During their time together in the cage, he vented out his frustrations on Sam because he couldn't touch Adam. He ripped Sam apart. Tore into his flesh. Made him scream in pain in more ways than one. Sam was his bunk buddy. His little bitch. And Sam would always be _his _no matter what.

"Lucifer…" Michael started.

Lucifer groaned, and cast his brother a sideways look. "What?" he spat. He wasn't in the mood for one of Michael's conversations. When Michael wasn't attacking him, he was trying to have a conversation about anything. But this wasn't to be one of those random conversations. Michael looked worried for once. "What's the matter with you?"

Michael pointed to the gate. Lucifer looked and noticed the door was shaking slightly. That was odd. There was no one else around in this part of hell. "The door. It's breaking." Indeed it was. The door continued to shake, becoming more violent with each passing second. Lucifer leaned forward, curious. Had Father finally returned to free them? "Perhaps Father has answered my prayers." There was another violent shake.

Both Lucifer and Michael were standing now. Even Adam came closer to investigate. The door continued to shake. "This is the chance to escape," Lucifer said slowly. Freedom. Another chance to complete his goal.

"If anyone is going to leave this place, it's me," Michael stated. "Heaven needs me. Heaven doesn't need you."

That comment hurt like an angel blade to the gut. Or like a bullet to the head from the Colt. Lucifer hissed. "I'm not spending eternity here with you." He made a break for the gate, as did Michael and Adam. Adam was easily pushed aside by the two arch-angels. Lucifer reached the handle first and pulled himself out. Freedom was so close… then he felt a strong tug. Michael had grabbed onto his leg and was pulling him back down. _No._

"You are not leaving this place without me!" Michael raged.

Michael was strong. Much stronger. Lucifer felt himself loosening his hold on the handle bar. Being stuck in the cage had weakened them both, but Lucifer had lost more power. It was as if the cage was specifically designed to drain away his strength at a quick rate. _No. _Desperation filled his thoughts. He was not going to be stuck in here again. He would rather die than be caged. His desire to escape gave him strength, just enough to pull him through the parting door. Whatever had caused the gate was a temporary thing – they would close soon.

"No!" Michael screamed.

So close…

Almost there…

Freedom…

Michael's grip tightened. Lucifer kicked back. A powerful gust almost threw him off his grip on the handle, but he managed to hold on. Michael was thrown back and Lucifer took the opportunity to pull himself through the closing gap. Just a little more… through the gate! As soon as he was out, the gate slammed shut. He could hear Michael's cries from behind the gate, but he didn't care. He was out of the cage. He was back in the field where it had all happened. Back on earth.

And what a mess the place was.

"Lucifer?"

He looked around and spotted a tall, slender red-haired female staring at him, jaw agape. He recognized her immediately. "Abbadon."

.

And that's the opening chapter! In the first official one, Lucifer discovers a lot has changed since he was thrown into the cage. Also, there will be some Winchester and Castiel stuff in the next chapter, as well as some Malachi and Bartholomew. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. There is Much Work to be Done

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Light from Darkness

**Summary**

There was an unfortunate side effect to Metatron's spell – the cage's lock was weakened temporarily and Lucifer manages to escape. He learns of Metatron's betrayal and is determined to restore order, but without his power at full strength, he is facing an uphill battle. He reluctantly turns to the Winchesters for support.

**Special Thanks**

Big thanks to the following authors who reviewed the opening chapter – Dementors hate chocolate, anna3311234 and Cloud Piece! Also thanks to those who have already added this story to their favourites or alerts list. I keep silently hoping Lucifer will somehow make some grand return to Supernatural, but I doubt that will happen. This is basically what I would like to see happen with a few references to the events of season 9.

**.**

**Chapter One: There is Much Work to be Done**

Abaddon dropped to her knees, and bowed her head before Lucifer. "It is good to see you again, Father," she said softly. He was pleased to see her as well, his own personal bodyguard. Michael and Raphael had slaughtered the other Knights but thankfully one had survived. She was the only one out of all demons he could trust wholly.

"Stand up. Do not bow before me," Lucifer ordered. Abaddon did as commanded and looked at him, her brows knotted in confusion. "I do not wish to draw attention to my presence." He had just escaped the cage after all, and was severely weakened from his time in there. Even a lesser demon could easily take him down.

Abaddon was frowning. "The demons need to know of your return. We have only had chaos since your absence."

Lucifer's attention was drawn to the sky. Dark clouds billowed up ahead indicating there was a storm coming. He could see flashes of lightning in the clouds, but he wasn't concerned about the weather. What worried him was the silence up above the clouds. Even though he had been cast out of heaven, he could still feel heaven's presence. But now he felt nothing. Heaven was empty. "Tell me everything, Abaddon. What do you know of earth's recent events?"

Abaddon lifted herself up from the ground, and dusted the dirt spots of her clothes, then spoke. "Crowley believes he is the rightful ruler of hell, but I have taken steps to ensure he doesn't have that position for much longer. I am close to gathering enough support to take over hell."

So, hell was in a mess. Since his absence, demons had been squabbling for power. He felt a tremor of disgust run through his vessel's body as he wondered what Crowley had done. Crowley never liked Lucifer; he was jealous of Lucifer's power and influence, but was smart enough not to cross Lucifer when he was on earth. However, with Lucifer's temporary absence, Crowley had figured he was the rightful heir. "I should've used him for a ritual…" Lucifer muttered. "What have you heard of heaven?"

"An angel called Metatron cast a spell to cause all angels to fall from heaven."

Lucifer's features darkened. "Metatron." He almost spat the name. Metatron – a common angel who rose to the top of the ranks to become God's most trusted servant. He was given the position of being the scribe to record the words of their Father during his absence. And now all the angels had fallen to earth because of his treachery. "How did he manage this?"

"The trials."

"Trials?"

"The Winchesters and Castiel… they wanted to seal the gates of hell and heaven forever," she explained.

God's back up plan in case things got out of control in heaven and in hell. It was no secret God preferred humans over angels, so it made sense He would have developed a way to protect earth from angels and demons. But it seemed the Winchesters failed in their task to shut hell and Castiel had gotten more than bargained for by trusting Metatron. Common angels, Lucifer thought. "What else can you tell me?"

"Sam Winchester is possessed by an angel." A visible shudder ran through her body, causing Lucifer to frown. Sam Winchester possessed by another angel? Sam was _his _vessel. His _true_ vessel. "I sensed when I confronted them earlier."

What angel was wearing Sam? And why? He didn't like other angels taking what was his. But he had to act like a normal human for the time being otherwise he'd raise suspicion from demons and angels. His vessel, Nick, had burnt out but fortunately, the vessel had been restored. The vessel would burn out again, but this time he had Abaddon to feed from. She would not die from being drained as she was a Knight of Hell. But Abaddon could only satisfy him for so long – to reach his full power he needed Sam.

"What should we do?"

A good question. There wasn't really much he could do in his current state. One display of power and all angels and demons would come after him. Some would want to kill him and others would want to stand beside him. "I need somewhere to hide."

"You can stay at my hideout."

Lucifer shook his head. "Too risky. The other demons will find out who I am." He thought hard, and tapped into Nick's memories. He then remembered Nick had a home, but he couldn't return there. The place had been deserted for years now and if he suddenly returned out of the blue, that would raise questions. No. He needed someplace else to hide. He thought some more and two names came into mind. Sam and Dean Winchester. "I know some place I can hide."

"Where?"

"The Winchester bunker."

Abaddon's eyes widened. "You can't do that! Sam is possessed by an angel, he will know instantly who you are."

"Not if I hide myself. I will let Nick take control to avoid suspicion."

She snorted. "Are you sure that's going to work? What if the other angel finds out? I don't want to lose you again."

"I can be very convincing," Lucifer drawled. "Continue your crusade to take over hell and inform me from time to time about your progress. I will contact you through dreams when the time is right. Do not kill Crowley – he is mine to deal with." Crowley had to be punished and sent back to hell for his wrongdoings. The first mistake he had made was making a move against Lucifer, by giving the Winchesters the Colt.

"What are you going to do while you play human? And how are you going to convince Sam and Dean that you are really your vessel and not merely an arch-angel in hiding?" Abaddon asked, giving Lucifer a sideways look.

"Do not worry about me, I will be fine." He placed two hands on her shoulder, giving her a comforting look. "Earth will be ours in time. Before you go… there are two things I must ask of you."

"Anything."

"Leave Sam Winchester alone."

She frowned. "Strange request, but I trust you know what you are doing. What's the second request?"

He glanced down at her exposed neck. "I need your blood." She tilted her head to the side. Before she could say another word, Lucifer summoned an angel blade and made a small cut into the flesh. She hissed, but did not struggle. He brought his head down, and sunk his teeth into the wound, drinking the blood. He drank as much as he needed and immediately felt a little stronger than before. He pulled back, wiping the demon blood from his mouth. "Now go, do what you must do."

Abaddon gave him a fleeting look then departed. Lucifer was alone again, standing in the empty field. The storm clouds were moving closer. He could now hear the faint sounds of thunder rumbling in the distance. Michael wasn't there to stop him this time. Hell, heaven and earth would be his to take.

.

Lucifer walked through the muddy fields as rain bucketed down from the heavens. It was difficult to see his surroundings with all this rain, and Lucifer wished he had enough power to control the weather. Unfortunately, he didn't have that power at this moment so he had to deal with the rainstorm.

He continued to walk for miles. Walking was a pain as well. It was far easier to teleport to places. But he had to play a convincing human role to avoid trouble. Besides, he didn't enough juice for that either. Fortunately, he came across a motor vehicle. He didn't know how to use one, but his vessel knew it well enough. He smashed one of the windows, climbed in and shut the door. It didn't take long for his vessel to start the vehicle up and soon, they were on the road driving towards the city.

Where would Sam and Dean be hiding? Lucifer had no idea and neither did Nick. He had to do some research in town to find the current hideout of the brothers. Or perhaps he could bring the boys to him instead? The latter was a far more risky idea, but he wasn't a patient arch-angel. There were many things that needed to be done.

He reached the city centre. The streets were full of people. Lucifer wondered how many of them were actually fallen angels, and how many of them were demons. His vessel was nervous; and so was Lucifer. At his full strength, he had nothing to fear. He pulled up at a parking lot, parked the car and stepped out, and headed towards the nearest gas station. Humans liked to eat. His vessel was feeling hungry. Perhaps the gas station had something to cheap.

He looked around, searching for the food section and found a packet of chips sitting on a shelf. He grabbed a packet, and browsed the shelf for other things. He took what he could carry; chips, lollies and other random things as well. Cradling the bundle of food in his arms, he walked up to the counter to pay for it. He knew enough about humans thanks to Nick and Sam to understand the importance of paying, and fortunately, Nick had money. He reached the counter and laid the food on the table, waiting for the cashier to arrive.

The cashier came, and Lucifer froze. Brown hair. Bright blue eyes. Confused expression. Castiel. The angel was looking at the floor, but then looked up when he reached the counter. Their eyes met, and Lucifer could see the fear and confusion in the fallen angel's face. Could Castiel sense Lucifer within Nick? He might have been cut off from heaven, but a fallen angel could still sense. Time to let Nick take control.

"Hello, how are you?" Castiel said, with a forced smile on his face. If he had his suspicions, he was doing a good job of hiding them.

If Castiel could play it cool, then so could Lucifer as Nick. "Good." Castiel didn't ask further questions which Lucifer was grateful for. He quickly paid for his food then walked out, feeling Castiel's gaze on him as he left the building.

Stepping outside, he was greeted with a gust of wind. Now it was really dark and the streets were almost deserted. Had he been in the gas station for that long? It hadn't felt like it. The storm clouds were now directly above them. He headed back towards the car, and spotted three humans standing in a circle. There was a choir lady and two men. The one standing in the middle had short brown hair with a matching beard and moustache. Lucifer headed towards his car.

"…the only way to take back Heaven from Metatron is to unite our forces…" the man explained, "but Bartholomew refuses to co-operate. Heaven will be ours for the taking once all his followers are dead."

Malachi. Lucifer knew the name. Malachi was only a young angel, a very young angel in fact, and one of the lesser ranked ones. Bartholomew was another name he recognized; one of Naomi's followers. He was a rank above Malachi, but still wasn't strong enough to be classified as a higher angel. Both groups of angels had played no part in the apocalypse, but here they were now making a play for power. Lucifer continued to eavesdrop, rage slowly building up inside. Heaven shut. Rogue fallen angels fighting for power. Hell in chaos. All his work forgotten. He was not happy.

"We need more followers, Malachi," the woman said. "Bartholomew outnumbers our forces."

Malachi nodded. "We will invite more humans to accept the fallen. There's a meeting happening not too far from here tonight in a forest. We'll be able to add more to our ranks."

The choir lady nodded. "I will head their immediately." The choir lady left, leaving only Malachi and his other thug behind. Malachi's eyes fixed on Lucifer, and he tilted his head to the side. "Which side are you on?"

Dammit. Lucifer scolded himself for allowing his rage to show – now Malachi had caught a glimpse of his grace. Not enough to know his real identity, but enough to know he was an angel. "Neutral."

Malachi walked towards him, smirk crossing his face, as the other angel thug followed close behind. "I haven't seen you before – who are you?" He examined Lucifer's vessel from head to toe, then to head again. Lucifer didn't say anything. "Well, nevermind. Swear allegiance to me and I won't hurt you." He withdrew an angel blade and pointed it at Lucifer, grinning. "Refuse… and I'll be forced to kill you."

Lucifer almost scoffed. An angel blade would not kill him. An arch angel blade would not kill him even, unless it was held in the possession of Michael. However, it would hurt him greatly though, and he'd feel the effects of that pain for a few days, especially in this weakened state. Lucifer lifted his hands. "I'm not looking for trouble."

Malachi lowered the blade. "Swear allegiance to me."

The thought of bowing before a lesser baby angel infuriated him, but he saw little choice. It was either attempt to kill Malachi now and risk having an army of angels on his back, or pretend to be a follower and blend in. "I swear allegiance to Malachi's cause." He almost hissed the words.

"You don't sound very convincing, but it'll have to do for now I guess. Theo," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the larger angel, "take this angel back to the base and keep him caged. There's something strange about this one. He does not seem to fear me like the others did."

The thug called Theo nodded. Lucifer did not resist Theo, and allowed the angels to teleport him back to the home base. He found himself in a dungeon; it was dark, damp and reminded him strongly of the cage. Theo pushed him into the centre of the room, and Malachi shoved him up against a pole.

He brought out the blade again and waved it in his face. "There's something off about you… why aren't you scared of me? What are you hiding? Your identity is hidden from me… I wonder why… I will find out though and until then, you will remain here. Try to escape and Theo will kill you." Malachi lowered the blade, and exited the room, leaving Lucifer with Theo.

Lucifer looked at Theo. "You don't have to do this, Theo."

**.**

The Winchesters and Lucifer will meet each other soon, and 'Ezekiel' is going to get a huge shock. Castiel is a human at the moment, but not for much longer because I like him as an angel. As for Abaddon, she moves one step closer to taking over hell. In terms of pairings, nothing has been confirmed yet – at the moment, I have no plans to make this a slash story. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Light from Darkness

**Summary**

There was an unfortunate side effect to Metatron's spell – the cage's lock was weakened temporarily and Lucifer manages to escape. He learns of Metatron's betrayal and is determined to restore order, but without his power at full strength, he is facing an uphill battle. He reluctantly turns to the Winchesters for support.

**Special Thanks**

Souless666, Dementors hate chocolate, FireChildSlythering5 and AnimeGirl197 for reviewing the previous chapter! Thanks to those who had faved/alerted this as well!

I've received quite a few number of PM's asking me whether this story is slash. It will _not_ be a slash story.

.

**Chapter Two: One Step Closer**

Castiel picked up the payphone and dialled in the Winchester's number. It rang three times until someone picked up. "Dean, it's me, Castiel," Castiel blurted into the phone before Dean could get a word in. "I need to speak to you in person. It's important."

"Cas, you know we can't meet in person. Ezekiel can't be seen with you otherwise the other angels will think he's friends with you," Dean replied, with a frustrated sigh. "I thought I told you this already. Aren't you angels supposed to be good at remembering things?"

Castiel gripped the phone tighter. "But Dean. This _is _important. I could catch a cab to your place."

"While Ezekiel is healing Sam? No, Cas. I don't want you here." That's when he hung up on the phone leaving Castiel dumbfounded. He placed the phone down and exited the phone booth and tried not to look too suspicious. It was late at night and the streets were all but deserted, save for a group of young adults standing across the road.

He headed towards his new place of residence which just happened to be one of his vessel's homes. It felt weird to sleep, but if he didn't get any he could hardly function the following day. One of the many human flaws. Humans wasted so much time in bed. He could be out there helping the angels regain heaven from Metatron.

He could also be out there trying to find out who that man was at the shop. The face was familiar; it was Nick, whom he remembered was Lucifer's temporary vessel, but was it really Nick or was it Lucifer? Had Metatron's spell released all angels including that of Michael and Lucifer? If that was the case they were in serious trouble.

But it couldn't be Nick. The human had burned out. It was possible Nick had been repaired by his Father though. But why? This was a mystery, and unfortunately, in his current state, he could not explore this matter further. His most important task was hiding from other angels. There was a price on his head. First he had released the Leviathan from Purgatory, and now he had unknowingly forced all angels out of heaven. And worst of all, Dean and Sam wanted nothing to do with him.

Things weren't looking too good at the moment.

He wrapped his jacket closer around his body protecting himself from the cold and hurried home. He didn't venture very far when an adult male with a bald head approached him. He recognized the man as one of the people from the opposite side of the road, only they were on _his _side now. Castiel stepped back, unsure of himself.

"You're Castiel."

What did humans do in this situation? He pretended to look confused. "I believe you are mistaken." He stepped back again, this time walking into another. Angels? Yes. He could feel their graces. Playing dumb would not work. "Whose side are you on? Bartholomew's or Malachi's?" Castiel said.

The lead angel shook his head then titled it to the side. "We have orders from Malachi to take you in. Seize him!"

Two angels grabbed his arms and held him in place, while the group leader drove a fist into his face causing him to stumble back. Weakened, he fell backwards and landed on his backside. He tried to defend himself, but without his angel powers, he was no match. He was hit again causing a flow of blood to leave his mouth. He groaned, and lay on the ground motionless, as his vision faded to black.

.

"You don't have to do this, Theo," Lucifer said, looking into the bulky angel's dark eyes.

Theo grabbed Lucifer's shoulders and shoved him into the pole again. "I don't take orders from you."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Another brain dead angel. He loved his family and all, but they were foolish at times. "You're a good angel, Theo. You're smart. I don't understand why you're following Malachi around like a lost puppy dog," he said. Theo frowned at the latter half of Lucifer's comments. Lucifer tried again. "You're strong. You can think for yourself. I can help you… just release me." Killing Theo would be far simpler, but that would attract attention from every angel on earth. He needed to play it safe.

Theo's grip weakened. "Malachi _is _insane," he said softly. "He's going to doom us all." Just when it seemed like Lucifer had convinced the angel, Theo withdrew the angel blade and pressed it against his throat. "If I freed you, I'll face Malachi's wrath. So why should I?"

Either his persuasion skills had gotten sloppy due to his time in the cage, or angels were not as gullible as before. This was getting rather frustrating now, but he maintained a calm exterior. "You said it yourself. Malachi is insane. When he manages to find a way to reopen Heaven, do you think he's going to play nice? He is weak and unfit to rule."

The blade pressed harder against his skin. Any harder and Theo would cut into his throat. It would be just enough for Theo to get a glimpse of his grace. That he could not allow. Lucifer held his arms up. "You know Malachi is weak and you willingly want to stand with him… loyalty. Such a rare thing these days."

Theo pushed the blade harder. Hard enough to cause Lucifer to bleed if he could. Damn. His grace started to show through the freshly made cut. Lucifer willed himself to heal faster but he was still weak. Theo's eyes were drawn to the light. "It cannot be… we heard you were thrown back into the cage with Michael…" he dropped to his knees, releasing the angel blade from his hands. It fell on the ground.

Lucifer cursed. This was an ugly situation. "And I escaped. Same can't be said for Michael." He covered the cut with a hand and waited for the wound to close. He moved away from the pole and picked up the angel blade then looked back at Theo. "Don't say a word."

"You won't kill me… the other angels will know…" The look of awe on his face had been replaced by a growing smirk. "Every angel in existence will come after you." He picked himself up from the floor.

Lucifer was beginning to lose his patience. Arrogant young angel. Was his what Heaven had become? Home to newborns who thought they could do anything? He was willing to kill the baby angel right here and now. Lucifer pointed the angel blade at Theo. "Who said anything about killing? I could send you to my cage. You could be there with Michael. One happy family reunion," he bluffed. He couldn't open the door to his cage as he did not have the rings. The rings were probably in Death's possession.

Theo's eyes widened. "If Malachi knew… we would become so strong… I have to tell him that we have Lucifer himself as our prisoner."

The young angel wasn't Lucifer with much choice. Persuasion had failed. Theo had to die. Normally, he'd simply click his fingers and a common ranked angel would explode but he didn't have the strength to do that right now. He lunged, and tackled Theo to the ground. He was weaker than he thought when he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground with Theo hovering above him, angel blade in his hand. "The cage has weakened you," Theo observed. "You won't be able to kill me."

"And you can't kill me," Lucifer hissed. With all his might, he managed to throw Theo aside, flinging him into a nearby wall. He picked himself up, and advanced towards Theo, feeling Abbadon's blood course through his vessel's veins. He grabbed the angel blade again and drove it through Theo's neck. Theo's eyes widened. He fell to the ground, arms grasping around his neck.

Lucifer glanced at the wound, then dug his hand into it, reaching for the angel's grace. Consuming the graces of other angels wasn't something he was terribly fond of but these were desperate times and he needed all the power he could get as quick as possible. Theo's death would be felt by the other angels.

He still wasn't strong enough to teleport himself out of here, but there was another way out. Shapeshifting. He had just enough power now to shapeshift into Theo's form to escape this place. He closed his eyes and focused on Theo's form, and felt himself morph. The process took only a few seconds. Once changed, he dragged Theo's body away, throwing the corpse into a wardrobe.

The fight against Theo had attracted the attention of Malachi. Lucifer could hear his footsteps coming down the stairs. "What's going on down here? I told you to… Theo?" Malachi said, glancing up at him. He looked behind Theo and frowned. "Where is my prisoner?"

"He managed to overpower me and he escaped. I will find him, I promise," Lucifer replied.

Malachi threw his hands up in the air. "Escaped? You let the prisoner overpower you?! I should kill you now for being incompetent!" he snapped, turning his back. He drew in a deep breath then turned around again. "I can't afford to lose more angels. Find the prisoner and bring him back to me. Consider this your lucky day, Theo. Do not fail me again."

Foolish angel, Lucifer thought. "I promise." He strode past Malachi and up the stairs then took a sharp left turn to exit the house. Once he was outside, he shifted back into his Nick appearance and walked down the darkened street. It wouldn't take too long for Malachi to discover Theo's body. Soon, angels would pick up on his presence.

.

Sam lay down on his bed. It had been a long and exhausting day of attempting to force Crowley to spill the names of every demon on earth. The demon wouldn't tell all though so the day was another wasted effort. Exhausted, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, allowing dreams to enter his mind. Various images played through his head, mostly ones about angels. They were pleasant dreams.

Sam was standing in what appeared to be a garden. It looked familiar, like he had been there many times before. He was sitting on a chair, made out of stone, which was located on a hill overlooking the garden. It was a beautiful place; flowers of many different colours surrounded him, and there was even a peaceful lake located nearby. Various species of animals made their homes within the garden and even some angels did too. This was his garden to protect. No one came in without his approval.

But the dream soon changed, and the once beautiful garden became shrouded in darkness. A serpent had somehow avoided his gaze and managed to find its way into the garden, sinking its fangs into one of the angels. The once peaceful angel turned violent and ruined half the garden, before the angel was killed with a burst of light. The dream changed again, and Sam found himself falling into darkness screaming for mercy.

He bolted from his state, and sat up on his bed. He looked around and was relieved to find he was in the safety of his bunker. Dean burst in through the doors, looking at Sam with wide eyes. "Sammy? What's the matter? I heard you screaming earlier."

Sam looked at Dean. "I just had a dream, that's all. It was weird."

"Clowns and midgets, right?" Dean teased.

Sam frowned. "Not clowns and midgets. Angels."

A look of horror crossed Dean's face, but it faded just as quickly as it had appeared. Sam frowned again. "What's the matter with you?"

His brother shook his head. "It's… nothing. I just want to make sure that you are alright, that's all." He was about to leave the room when Sam called out his name.

"Where's Castiel?"

Dean glanced over his shoulder. "Working at a gas station. He fell, remember? Metatron booted out all angels from heaven."

"Oh. Right. You know, something doesn't feel right, Dean. I feel like I'm all over the place. One moment I'm sitting in the car going out on a trip, and the next thing I know is that I'm lying down in bed." Sam looked up at his brother, confused. "Can you explain this?"

"It's the aftermath of the trials. You were in a pretty bad shape, remember? They're still messing with your head. I'm going to head down to the station and pick up some pie – you want anything? Food? Water? Porn magazines?" he added, grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Dean. Really."

"Alright. Don't leave the bunker. You know what's out there." Before Sam could get out another word, Dean was gone. He sat on his bed again, and rubbed his temples. What had that dream meant?

.

And that's another chapter down, hopefully you found it somewhat interesting. Castiel's in trouble, Lucifer's on the run and Sam is getting closer to finding out the truth he is possessed. What will happen next? Find out soon! As always, reviews are much appreciated!

.


End file.
